Unexpected Love
by HPJ-kittycat
Summary: Written for English Homework- Falling in love with someone unexpected. Doesn't explicitly name Draco and Hermione so interpret it as you want. Reviews are appreciated! Oneshot


**Hey Guys! For my English homework I have to write a descriptive piece about unexpected love. As much as I am a canon Hinny and Romione shipper, I have a secret love of Dramione. The only character named is Ron Weasley, so interpret it as you want. Anway- Voila!:**

* * *

It first hit me like a ton of bricks. Then I knew nothing else: just the distant and new emotion, crushing my heart; my brain; my soul with an avalanche of emotions. Just hours ago my life had seemed so set in stone but now, I had no idea of what the future held and just what I would do next. One minute I was about to marry a demon, the next I was deep in love with a perfect angel.

The ballroom shone with the light of a thousand crystals, shining and shimmering through the splendid chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. I was surrounded by vibrant parrots, eager, excitable women wearing too-tight corsets and puffy skirts in a menagerie of colours, each more eye-watering than the last. I could barely breathe through the thick, intoxicating mist of perfume, twisting and curling round my lungs like a snake, crushing and squeezing like the venom- filled hearts of the vain women who wore it. Beneath my feet the gleaming marble rippled out with twists and turns of ornate pattern and I could hear the gentle caresses of the other guests feet glided across it in their elegant waltzes. From my spot next to the magnificent buffet, I could smell heavenly aromas dancing around like snowflakes swirling in the crisp mid-winter, causing my mouth to water in anticipation for the delicious treats to reach my taste buds. As I was brought kicking and screaming from my dreams, I saw the epitome of my nightmares sauntering towards through the squealing hordes of ladies.

Ronald Weasley was everything my parents wanted and everything I didn't want. Rich, handsome, charming but also obnoxious, arrogant, rude, I hated everything about him, from his overly slicked back hair to his slight protruding stomach sticking out from his designer suits. But I had no choice, if I didn't marry him, my family would never forgive me. I was too caught up in my thoughts; I barely noticed when an alluring voice asked me to dance. Before I knew it I was twirling around in a pair of well muscled arms. Hesitantly I raised my eyes from their spot, staring at the floor, to meet those of my partner…

I was drowning. Deeper and deeper I sunk into glistening cerulean pools. Unable to escape the unavoidable swirling waves of emotions crashing through the strangers eyes, undoubtedly mirrored in my own chocolate orbs.

Hungrily, my eyes absorbed every little detail of his handsome face, from his perfect peachy lips, all the way up his porcelain skin to reach his beautiful blonde hair. Minutes passed by like hours as we held onto each other completely oblivious to everything except each other. By the time the song had ended, I was completely and irrevocably in love with this stranger who held me tight within his protective arms. My heart beat in a strange new pattern, wild, erratic, dangerous yet still in a perfect gentle harmony with that of the angelic stranger.

When the blissful dance ended we tried to avoid being dragged away from one another like pieces of driftwood in a raging river. But it was futile. As the crowds filtered back to the sides of the ballroom parted by seen unseen force we shared one last parting look before we stopped resisting the currents leading us back to the different sides of the colossal hall.

Like a perpetual nightmare shattering my only dream, Ronald strutted through the crowds of adoring girls towards me; each step a death sentence inching closer and closer towards my pedicured toes. Around my ribs the heavy corset felt tighter and tighter, teasing and taunting me as I struggled to breathe, "I'm sorry I need to go" I managed to gasp before running out the huge French door, the heavy rain outside matching the tears streaming down my face.

As I sat by the huge fountain any composure left vanished as I sobbed unashamedly under the disapproving eyes of the carved mermaids. I knew what Ronald was about to do, it had been the gossip of the manor house I called home for many weeks. I couldn't accept his proposal, not when thanks to the mysterious stranger, my life had only just begun. But I had brought shame upon my family, by refusing to be just a trophy thoroughbred wife. No doubt about it I was no longer welcome here.

However just when I was wondering what my life would turn into I saw him. Like a blessing from the heavens I saw him; sitting solemnly at the adjacent fountain nursing a black eye and a split lip. Immediately I rushed over, worried about what horror had befallen my love. "Apparently, I stole you from your fiancé" he explained as I asked what had happened "I don't care what they think" I reassured him as he looked at me "I love you anyway" he whispered. As we stared deep into each other's eyes I no longer cared about the future, as long as my love was here with me my life would be perfect.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated! **

**28.02.14: Update! This piece got marked as a level 7A! Which is equivalent to about an A grade, squeeeeee!**


End file.
